Forgetting and Remembering
by Big Bang Two
Summary: Kimiko looks eerily like Hisana Kuchki- someone she has barely even heard of- then she meets Byakuya Kuchki, and she starts to remember things that never happened to her. Hisana x Byakuya
1. Prologue

Hi there! it's me. this is my first story, so please don't hate me. I have always loved this couple (Byakuya x Hisana) and am extremely depressed that she died. So I am writing this. Enjoy all you Byakuya x Hisana lovers like me.

Prologue

It was sunny but cold as the sun rose that morning, and the streets of West Rukongai were nearly empty. The light was pink over the river and streets; the river was colder than the air, and a young girl, about seventeen years old, shivered as she placed her feet in its waters that morning. She looked up at the sky for a moment, and then swept her long black bangs into a messy clump that went in between her eyes and spread out over her nose. She smiled, and stood there for a moment as she became more awake. A few seconds later, she stepped backward out of the river and ran up the hill and ran through the streets with a smile on her face, her pink kimono flying messily around her legs. The streets slowly became full as the light became brighter; she waved to familiar faces around her as she ran. "Hello, Kimiko- san!" they shouted to her, and she had a smile for each of them. They sighed after her as she ran- "Such a nice girl." they said.

She reached her destination with a wide smile. The small house was two ramshackle stories tall, with an open front that revealed a few tables placed in front of a small raised stage. To its left, the looming walls of the court of pure souls rose above. She looked at them for an absentmindedly- they had nothing to do with her. The tables inside were all filled, the people all casually chatting with each other. Kimiko smiled. She couldn't wait.

"Kimiko!" the old lady who owned the shop called at her, walking out into the now- crowded street. "It's time!" Kimiko smiled at her and nodded. She walked inside, winding though the tables, and took the stage. The crowd fell silent. At the back of the shop, the woman who owned the shop whispered incredulously.

"She really does look like Hisana."


	2. Chapter 1

Yay! The first actual chapter! For full impact, I suggest you listen to the song 'Again" by Yui (it's a Full Metal Alchemist 2 opening and it's on youtube here: .com/watch?v=_PWLOC8_rxY

Kimiko is supposed to be singing it.

Chapter 1

She closed her eyes slowly in concentration as the crowd stared at her expectantly. The hardest part was the first. Putting her hands into fists, she began to speak the words, gathering her reiatsu all the while.

"Let the fifth feather of the dawn fly above the rest and flourish. The sky breaks open, and the moon will follow. Kidou number 72: song of dreams." for a terrible moment, nothing happened. She bit her lip, hoping and praying that her kidou wouldn't let her down. But even as she thought that, the kidou took hold, drawing the energy from inside her so the opening guitar riff floated boldly through the air. She grabbed hold of the mike stand in front of her, and with confidence, began to sing.

Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni

Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku

The song was beautiful but heartbreaking and undoubtedly captivating. Within a few words, the audience was riveted. Even the owner of the restaurant who only saw Hisana when she looked at Kimiko forgot her confusion, and just listened.

Ano koro ni mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru

Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo

The song became faster and pleading, and Kimiko raised her hands out to the audience. No one could dare look away.

Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo zutto kurushiku seotte kun da

Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni

Dare wo matteru no

Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo

Nani kara nogaretainda

Genjitsu tte yatsu

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte

Wasurechaisou na yoru no mannaka

Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara

Kaeru basho mo nai no

Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa

Mada jinsei nagai deshou

Natsukashikunaru

Konna itami mo kangei jan

There was no denying that Kimiko had talent. It was this performance, this song, the tone in her voice that brought a steady stream of income and customers to the small store that would have otherwise gone unnoticed.

Ayamaranakucha ikenai yo ne aa gomen ne

Umaku ienakute shinpai kaketa mama datta ne

Ano hi kakaeta zenbu ashita kakaeru zenbu

Junban tsuketari wa shinai kara

Wakattekuremasu you ni sotto me wo tojitanda

Mitakunai mono made miendamon

Iranai uwasa ni chotto hajimete kiku hatsugen docchi

Mukaiattara tomodachi datte

Uso wa yamete ne

Fukai HAATO ga iradatsu you ni karadan naka moeteirun da

Hontou wa kitai shiten no

Genjitsu tte yatsu

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte

Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka

Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara

Kaeru basho mo nai no

Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru

Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)

Susumu tame ni

Teki mo mikata mo kangei jan

Douyatte tsugi no DOA akerun dakke kangaeteru

Mou hikikaesenai monogatari hajimatterun da

Me wo samase me wo samase

The song lapsed back into pleading, heartbreaking calm-

Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa

Mada jinsei nagai deshou

Yarinokoshiteru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara

Mou ichido yukou

and exploded once more.

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte

Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka

Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara

Kaeru basho mo nai no

Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru

Dakara tsuyoku naritai

Natsukashikunaru

Konna itami mo kangei jan

Kimko smiled and released the kidou with the last note of the song; she was satisfied, full. She stepped down from the stage and into the crowd that was still silent and in awe; passing through, she skipped out onto the street and trough other spectators who had gathered in a crowd outside. the owner of the shop gave her a smiling nod that Kimiko returned on her way out. With a smile, she ran back down the street and towards the river. She loved the river. She didn't know why, but she always felt comfortable there; she had felt that way since she came to the soul society almost 50 years ago.

"Hey, Kimiko!" a voice called out behind her. She skidded to a stop and twirled around to see who it was, though she thought she recognized the voice. Sure enough, it was who she thought.

"Hitomi!" she exclaimed happily.

"I saw your performance today. Nice work, as usual." Hitomi complimented. she was a petite figure, almost as small as Kimiko herself, with long brown hair that hung to halfway down her back. She wore the uniform of a shinigami, long and black. Hitomi and Kimiko had been friends since they had both come to the Soul Society, but Hitomi had become restless quickly and had become a shinigami, and Kimiko stayed behind in Rukongai. Now, they stood together on the dusty road; Hitomi's blue eyes stared out at Kimiko solemnly through long bangs, and Kimiko stared back.

"Thanks." Kimiko blushed. "But I'm really not that good."

"Yes you are! And I really don't see why you don't put those kidou skills to use as a shinigami. You do have potential, you know."

Kimiko shook her head. "I'm happy where I am." she said softly.

"Really?' Hitomi asked. "I don't get it."

Kimiko wished that she could explain it to her, but she could not even explain it to herself. She wasn't happy, but neither was she restless. She wished she could tell this to Hitomi, but somehow she didn't think her friend would understand. they walked together for a while, heading toward the river.

"Hey, Kimiko?' Hitomi asked.

"Mm?'

"Come with me the court of pure souls tomorrow. I'll show you my squad, squad six. Maybe you'll change your mind."

"Okay," Kimiko agreed hesitantly. After all, what harm could it do?


	3. Chapter 2

Ohmygod I made it to chapter two! amazingness! We are getting into the actual story now.

Chapter Two

Hitomi woke up early the next morning to go retrieve Kimiko. The sun hadn't even begun to rise on squad six barracks, and the stars were still clearly visible in the pre-dawn sky. She didn't see anyone else awake at such an obscene hour until she reached the front gate of the squad. There she saw a good friend of hers, Haru, leaning sleepily against the front gate.

" Night duty again, Haru?'

"Yeah..." the tall man muttered. "And I have to bring Captain Kuchki his paperwork from squad four today before lunch too." he let out a sigh. "Not a fun day…"

"Here, I can take the paperwork job, and you sleep." Hitomi replied to his moans in sympathy, before realizing that she had Kimiko to take care of. She thought about retracting her offer, but she felt too sorry for poor Haru to do anything about it. A squad's sixth seat like her had to set a good example, anyway, so she only smiled placidly as Haru accepted her offer with gratitude. "That's what friends are for." she replied. A little subdued, she set off once again, leaping lightly over the roofs until she reached the West gate. She shouted over the gate to Jidanbo, and he cordially opened it for her with a wide smile. Hitomi liked Jidanbo- he was a good friend. As promised, Kimiko was waiting for her on the other side, standing groggily in the middle of the empty road. "Hi, Kimiko!" she giggled perkily.

"Hi." she yawned in reply. It was too early, and she hadn't had the chance to go see the river that morning to wake her up. She followed Hitomi through the gate with eyes half-closed, not really paying attention to her surroundings; she waved absentmindedly to Jidanbo, and he waved back. The gate closed behind the two, and then the forcedly chipper Hitomi turned to face Kimiko.

"I'll give you a piggy-back ride! We have to go to the fourth squad and pick something up, and then we'll go to sixth squad barracks and you'll actually get to meet the captain. How's that for cool?"

"Sure…" the drowsy Kimiko answered, pulling down the sleeves of the light green kimono she wore, "Sounds good." Hitomi sighed heavily. Kimiko really didn't care. Maybe she wasn't the Shinigami type after all…

She put that thought out of her head quickly. Kimiko had really been more suited to being a shinigami than Hitomi from the very beginning. She had more reiatsu, more dedication, and more talent. Hitomi had to work hard to make her way up he ranks, but she had a feeling that Kimiko wouldn't have to work hard at all; but she didn't care. She said she was happy where she was even when Hitomi could tell she was close to tears.

They leapt over the rooftops of soul society with ease, Hitomi's shunpo as fast as ever, even with the added weight. Their passage was silent, Hitomi deep in thought and Kimiko just plain tired, slipping in and out of consciousness. They reached the fourth squad barracks about two hours later due to the size of the court of pure souls, at about 9 o'clock- as they landed in the front courtyard, Kimiko woke with a start, almost falling off of Hitomi's back. However, her friend held on and then set her down gently, both of them a bit disoriented after the long trip. Hitomi beckoned and walked forward into the building in front of them, signaling Kimiko to follow, which she did willingly. They got stares as they walked through the hallways- all the fourth squad members were wondering what the sixth seat of squad six and a civilian were doing in their barracks; Hitomi strode forward boldly, and Kimiko followed, suddenly nervous amidst all the confused gazes of the shinigami.

They found captain Unohana's office nestled in a back corner of the building. Hitomi was apprehensive as she knocked on the door, because there had always been an aura of fear surrounding the fabled fourth squad captain for some reason. However, as the door opened, she found herself not looking into the eyes of a harsh woman, but instead into the eyes of one that was kind and calm.

"Oh, Hayashi Hitomi-san. You must be here to pick up the papers for your captain." she went over and picked up a stack from her desk. "Here you go." she smiled, handing them to Hitomi. The captain peered around the sixth- seat's shoulder as she took the papers, and seeing Kimiko, nodded lightly. "I thought there was someone else there. Come on in." The two girls hesitated for a moment. "Please, don't be shy."

"Oh, but we really don't have time…" Hitomi objected gently.

"Still, a moment can't hurt. And if you're late, you can tell him it was my fault. Still… I don't think he'll care all that much." she added, staring straight into Kimiko's eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- who's good. Can't believe I haven't given up already. ohemgee I loved writing this chapter. At least the end part.

Chapter Three

Hitomi rattled off a series of four- letter words as she leapt over the rooftops yet again, in a more urgent fashion this time. Kimiko bounced up and down on her back, her eyes wide and spaced-out. They _were_ late, and Captain Kuchki wasn't going to be happy, no matter what captain Unohana said. Hitomi was panting in desperation, determined at least to not be _too_ behind schedule.

"So what kind of person is this Captain Kuchki anyway?" Asked Kimiko, oblivious to Hitomi's tension.

Like a good friend, though, Hitomi answered her, or at least tried. "He's…well… kind of like royalty…. and…. kind of distant… and… well…" she let her words trail off weakly.

"Hmmm…" Kimiko pondered this for a moment. "He doesn't sound like the nicest guy…"

"He's responsible, though. Things get done when he's around." Hitomi defended.

"That's not everything a captain needs to be, though. Not in my opinion."

"Well…"

They let the subject drop, and went forward in silence. They reached their destination at about one, an hour behind schedule. Hitomi stumbled desperately into the front courtyard, Kimiko in tow, as the shinigami of squad six scattered and let them through. Kimiko's kimono was flying untidily once again, and the bottom was now coated thickly with dust, and her hair was separating out into strands that began to cover her eyes. She hastily pushed them away, and scrambled after the hurried Hitomi. She got stares and gasps from the older members of squad six as she ran after her friend, the source of which she didn't understand. She heard them whispering around her. "It can't be…" she heard them say. "Hisana?" Kimiko shook off their words lightly. Whoever this Hisana person was, it certainly had nothing to do with her.

Hitomi and Kimiko eventually found Captain Kuchki's spacious office, situated in its own separate building, aloof from the squad. They were completely out of breath, both of them panting heavily, but still Hitomi rapped on the door with one shaking hand.

"It's me, Sixth seat Hayashi Hitomi, sir. Sorry to be late sir, permission to enter, sir?" Hitomi rattled off nervously. Kimiko wondered at her friend's edginess, and suddenly became afraid as well. What kind of person were they about to meet?

"Permission granted." A low, regal voice replied from inside.

"Thank you, sir." Hitomi pushed open the door, and while signaling for Kimiko to stay, walked in and slowly put the papers neatly down on the corner of the captain's desk. Through the open door, the unnoticed Kimiko had a clear view of Byakuya Kuchki; she studied him intensely as Hitomi went about her task. He was tall, graceful, and undoubtedly good-looking, but there was something about him that just pushed people away. Perhaps it was his cold, steely eyes, or perhaps it was the utter lack of emotion on his face; maybe it was the bands of silver on the top and sides of his head that let people know he was royalty. His deep grey-blue eyes were focused on the paper he was writing on at the moment, not taking notice of Hitomi at all. Kimiko scoffed disapprovingly at his indifference, unconsciously playing with the long sleeves of her kimono. Hearing the small noise, the captain looked up, and met eyes with the disdainful young girl.

The reaction on both sides was immediate. Byakuya's narrowed eyes snapped open, his mouth hung open as well, and his eyebrows went up in an expression of perfect surprise. He took a few short breaths, staring straight at Kimiko without any inhibitions; standing up slowly, his hands pressed into the desk in desperation. Hitomi stumbled backwards in surprise, leaning against a chair and watching the spectacle. "Hi-sa-na…" the captain gasped hopefully.

"No. I'm not." Kimiko snarled, turning on her heel sharply and walking away. Without hesitation, Hitomi followed, shouting after her.

"Kimiko! Wait! You're going to get lost!" The sixth seat followed her friend across the lacquered wooden pathway and around a corner. "Kimiko, wait!"

Byakuya Kuchki collapsed painfully back into his chair with an uncustomary sigh of defeat; he placed head in hands and let out a few shaking breaths interspersed with whispered words. "Kimiko… not Hisana… Hisana's dead. She can't come back." Still, he had a hard time convincing himself- there was no way such similarity could just be a coincidence.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi! A shorter chapter this time. Sorry!

Chapter Four

Hitomi followed Kimiko down the path she chose, running after the girl in the green kimono. Kimiko was livid, her eyes wild as she stomped past anyone who got in her way without a single word. " Wait!" Hitomi called. "Wait!"

And so Kimiko did, stopping in her own good time in the middle of the front courtyard. Her small hands were crumpled into fists, and her back was board-straight. Hitomi caught up to her with the same kind of apprehension she felt near her captain. "K-Kimiko?' she stuttered.

"HE JUST PISSES ME OFF!!!!!!" Kimiko shouted with fervor, drawing confused gazes from all around. "I mean, he's so friggin calm and indifferent and I JUST WANT TO STRANGLE HIM! Gaaah!" She threw up her arms in frustration.

Hitomi giggled. "I feel the same. But I can't hate him _that_ much- he has gone though a lot, you know."

"A lot?'

"Yeah. His wife that he supposedly loved a lot died, and on top of that-"

"Hey, Hitomi!" a voice called out. Hitomi turned and saw Haru running up to Kimiko and her- she smiled at him. You couldn't find a more happy-go-lucky person if you tried.

"Hey, Haru."

Kimiko peeked out from behind Hitomi, subdued once again.

"Oh, this must be Kimiko!" exclaimed Haru, putting his face close to hers.

"Hi." she replied shyly.

"Oh, she's a cute one." Haru said to Hitomi. "And, according to you, she has potential."

"She does. She already knows a fairly difficult Kidou."

"Really? Show me, show me!" Haru pleaded.

"O…K…" Kimiko stood up straight. as she chanted the incantation, shinigami gathered in a crowd around her, wondering what she was going to do. Kimiko decided that she would sing a different sing this time; the concept was he same, so it wouldn't be too different. "Let the fifth feather of the dawn fly above the rest and flourish. The sky breaks open, and the moon will follow. Kidou number 72: song of dreams."

Then the music started.


	6. Chapter 5

Again, please listen to music for effect. The song can be found here: .com/watch?v=OfFalIHssGs I love this song- "free" by Yamada Yuu. cool pv too- worth a watch.

Chapter Five

She stood still for a moment as the opening rush of static played in the air, and as the opening beat began to form, she lifted her hand so it rested on her hip, which now jutted out. In a matter of seconds, she had transformed from a shy teenager to a cocky, intimidating presence. Haru, Hitomi, and the rest of her spectators stiffened- they were almost afraid of her for a moment. Then the words started, thick with intentional static, and she strutted forward boldly with long steps, the crowd parting to let her through.

akiramenai no mo'

toomawari da to shite mo

tadoritsuku no oops!

oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

The first two beats of the next verse were punctuated with words coming sharply from her mouth, commanding everyone to listen. This was not sadness or pleading, like the song she usually sang; this was defiance and anger. She stopped short as she sang those first two notes, jutting one hip out again, and thrusting her arms out straight with each of the two notes- and everybody listened. Then she melted into the song, moving as if she had been singing it since she was born.

body rock

nani ga machiuketeta to shite mo I won't stop

ki o tsuketa hou ga ii kamo ne step back

up in this town I'm number one girl

She spun, coming back into the clear center space, swaggering angrily around the edges of the circle. Each word was filled with rebellious eagerness, and the crowd loved it.

some days

ugokidasu koto tameratte

the next day

dakedo wasureru no mo daiji datte

sukoshi tsuyoku natte mukaeta today

susundeku no my way

The sound floated over the barracks like a spell, gathering more and more curious shinigami with each word. She was gathering people to her with each word. those who could see her saw her as a defiant girl, the flying kimono baring her legs not an accident but instead intentional. Her eyes were strong and filled with fire, framed with black hair, strands of which were now flying over her eyes. She was a wild animal, untamed.

kono te o kazashite tsukamu free world

I'll show you now baby, baby

sou furu supiido de

mou junbi OK? tamerawanaide

"itsuka" ja nai masa ni ima

wake up before too late

akiramenai no mo'

toomawari da to shite mo

tadoritsuku no oops!

oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

akiramenai no mo'

toomawari da to shite mo

tadoritsuku no oops!

oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I'm slick chick

taiyou ga noboru tabi ni I feel free

tsurai omoide sae mo maru de dreamin'

once I was down, now I keep my head up high

some days

namida o kawakashita sono te de

the next day

sou kami kakiagetara I would say

"shut up i don't care what they say"

ki ni shinaide aruiteiku no my way

But it was not just the normal shinigami that noticed. The sound floated over the roofs of the compound, and reached the ears of one other person, one person who was still shaking from an unexpected confrontation. As the sound reached his keen ears, his hopes flared within him and died again as he remembered that the voice that sounded just like Hisana's had to belong to 'Kimiko'. Hisana was dead, she was dead. He had to keep reminding himself, or he would forget- he pressed his head into his hands deeper, glad no one was there to see him in his moment of weakness. Hisana had always told him to be strong, but sometimes he just didn't know how.

kono te o kazashite tsukamu free world

I'll show you now baby, baby

sou furu supiido de

mou junbi OK? tamerawanaide

"itsuka" ja nai masa ni ima

wake up before too late

akiramenai no mo'

toomawari da to shite mo

tadoritsuku no oops!

oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

He tried to put the song out of his mind, without success. It was all he could concentrate, even as he pulled out the top few pages of the paperwork that Hitomi had handed to him. Not just the voice, but the fact that she was singing in general pained him. It reminded him of Hisana. She had always loved to sing. She used to have a song for each day, each emotion. She always sang to him when he was having a bad day, and it had always made him feel better. That was why, almost against his will, he rose from his desk and walked toward the sound.

the world is mine

utagau yochi mo nai

mizukara no naka de shinogi kezuriau life

"shut up I don't care what they say" oh!

ki ni shinaide aruiteiku no my way

kono te o kazashite tsukamu free world

I'll show you now baby, baby

sou furu supiido de

mou junbi OK? tamerawanaide

"itsuka" ja nai masa ni ima

wake up before too late

Byakuya Kuchki found the crowd with wonder. They were milling around a faint figure that he immediately recognized as Kimiko; her words were angry and her movements were sharp. Hisana- no, it was Kimiko, danced around fluidly and caught the eye of all who looked at her- she was filled with passion.

For a moment, Byakuya Kuchki gave in and pretended she was Hisana. The song flooded his senses, overwhelming him in a feeling he remembered so well. For a moment, it felt as if it was only him and her. he began to smile, something he hadn't done in a long time.

kono te o kazashite tsukamu free world

I'll show you now baby, baby

sou furu supiido de

mou junbi OK? tamerawanaide

"itsuka" ja nai masa ni ima

wake up before too late

Kimiko saw him standing a good distance away through the crowd with irritation. He was the source of the anger that fueled her song- why was he there? She stared him down for a moment, wishing him gone. That was when she noticed he was smiling. It was a soft, gentle smile, one that seemed to caress her and protect her. The feeling behind it was intense and alien to her, but not altogether unpleasant. The anger went out of her voice for a moment with that look- and with the disappearance of that emotion came an image in her head.

A boy, about fifteen years old, with wide blue eyes and a slight smile on his lips. His hair spilled over one half of his face, partially covering one eye; the rest of it was pulled up into a ponytail. He wore a white kimono lined with blue; somehow, the image was familiar. She lapsed back into reality, singing now in a more subdued tone and with softer movements. Who was that boy and what had just happened?

akiramenai no mo'

toomawari da to shite mo

tadoritsuku no oops!

oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Byakuya had seen her look at him, and with some effort, had forced his face back into his usual impassive mask; Kimiko had looked away, and had gone back to her business of singing, with a confused look on her face. Slowly, she walked around the edge of the crowd.

akiramenai no mo'

toomawari da to shite mo

tadoritsuku no oops!

She looked over at Byakuya one more time, and her eyes met not the soft eyes of a moment before, but instead the cold and steely gaze she assumed he usually wore. That face reminded her of her anger, of why she was singing the song in the first place, and her eyes narrowed. The smile was forgotten, and she finished the song with anger.

oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.


	7. Chapter 6

Another chapter. Yay. Sorry if I have any random errors- I am trying my best. I will read this chapter over five billion times. Plz tell me if I do.

Chapter Six

The crowd closed eagerly in around Kimiko as the last note faded from the air. Voices rang out at her from all sides- she answered what questions she could and responded to their compliments shyly and cowed. A small smile was on her lips, though- she was enjoying herself. On a whim, she looked through the crowd for a moment, searching for the cold-eyed captain that had been there before, but he was gone. She felt slight disappointment for a moment, but then pushed the emotion away. It didn't make any sense, and was useless to her.

The rest of the day passed quietly and uneventfully. Kimiko tagged along with Hitomi, trying and failing to help her with her duties. Still, Hitomi let her try to help, because she knew Kimiko felt helpless doing nothing. They didn't meet with the sixth squad captain again, but they did talk to other members of the squad, and Kimiko even struck up a friendship with the carefree Haru. Though Kimiko had been sure she would not have fun, she was enjoying the day despite herself. But still, she would not leave Rukongai and its river. It was the only place where she felt at home.

Hitomi dropped Kimiko off by Jidanbo's gate as the last light was fading from the sky. The stars were bright above their heads as they said a few brief words of farewell to each other and went their different ways; Kimiko passed by the restaurant where she lived, though, and walked down the empty road. It was so quiet and peaceful, and she didn't want to ruin that peace by going inside. She watched the sky as she walked on, her feet taking the path she knew so well. She reached the glistening river in the dark, and let the water wash over her feet in a cool wave. She could never leave here, she knew; no matter how happy she might be as a shinigami, she would never be quite as happy as she was here.

And then, as if to purposely spoil her mood, the face she had seen earlier that day popped into her head. She saw the long bangs, the high ponytail and soft smile of the boy in surprise; she stumbled back out of the river.

"What…" she gasped.

She walked home, much subdued and deep and thought. Her mind ran in circles, though, because she could not find the answer to the most basic question: who was that boy?

As she entered the restaurant, she saw Akiba-san, the woman who owned it. She sat at the table, reading a book as she always was, her thick grey hair spilling over her face. She was thin and tall, with a face that was always ready to give a smile. When Kimiko had come asking for work about 50 years ago, she was eager to help, and they had been friends ever since. "Oh, Kimiko. How was your day?" she asked as the girl in the untidy green kimono walked through the door. "You're a mess," she added with a warm, teasing grin, the laugh likes at the corners of her eyes crinkling in amusement. Kimiko returned the smile absentmindedly and let out a small giggle.

As Chiyo Akiba watched Kimiko walk slowly up the stirs, she knew something was different. She knew the expression on her face all too well from the time she had spent with Hisana, when she had lived in the very same room that Kimiko lived in now. It was mystified and fuzzy, and her mind was not altogether there. It was somewhere else, preoccupied by some other thing than what was going on around her. She remembered when Hisana had looked like that; when she was thinking about her lost sister, or when she was thinking about Byakuya Kuchki, the noble that she loved. She closed the book without looking at it, and sat at the table staring into space, now wrapped in her own thoughts.

Kimiko prepared to sleep without really thinking about it. She brushed her hair and changed into what she would sleep in with a blank face, her thoughts still whirling. Questions she could not answer overwhelmed her. Then, as unexpected as the first two times, the boy's smiling face flashed into her head; she sank weakly to the floor as it faded. A shuddering breath escaped her lips faintly, and she barely managed to crawl into bed after blowing out the one candle that illuminated the room. Darkness overwhelmed her as she began to sleep and dream.


	8. Chapter 7

Yeah, I know, it's not very good, and it's short. But I just did two in a day. Deal with it.

Chapter Seven

The scene had all the fuzziness of a dream, complete with the soft golden light that enclosed and blurred everything; but somehow, behind the surreal aspect of the panorama, it felt slightly more real than other dreams. It was like seeing something through gauze: there, but blurry.

It was dawn on the river. The sun was just beginning to rise, and she stood with her feet in the river, letting the cold wash over them, letting the ice in the water wake her up. It was cold, like winter, and Kimiko saw frost glistening on the grass around her as the dream chose to let her look at it. She was like a puppet, being guided every step of the way. She let the dream guide her like a leaf on water, curious where it would take her.

She glanced around quickly, her head flicking from side to side, as if looking for something, but when she didn't see what she wanted, she went back to looking at the moving water. She began to hum a song, one that seemed even more familiar than the rest of the dream somehow. Kimiko felt that it was off, though, like it was in a different key than it was supposed to be; no, that wasn't right. She was singing it sadly, while the song had not been meant to be sung in that way. It was like ice cream when it was snowing.

"Hisana!" A voice called out from behind her brightly. Kimiko, though still under the control of the dream, was struck with surprise. Hisana? She had been compared to the person with that name all her life, and all her life she had scorned any connection to it. Now, after all these years, a tentative connection was being made? If she were not being guided along the path of the dream by some unknown force, she would have just stood rock-still, trying vainly to process what was going though her head. But even with this realization, the dream would not let her go.

She whirled quickly, hope in every small movement. Kimiko even felt the feeling, even through the curtain of the dream; she felt, too, the pure happiness that came with seeing the person that approached. It was a face she knew all too well. The smiling face of the boy she had seen first earlier that day approached, waving enthusiastically. His hair bobbed wildly around as he ran; inside Hisana's body, she couldn't help but want to laugh. He was all leg, lanky and almost awkward. "Hisana!" he shouted again; she felt again the same shock that she had felt the first time hearing that name applied to her. Running up to her, with ragged breaths he breathed heavily in and out, sweat pouring down his face. "Sorry…" he gasped, "I couldn't get out… sorry I'm late…"

"Spazz." Kimiko laughed, flicking his forehead. "You're forgiven."

"Really?" he smiled, lifting his face to hers. She nodded, and the dream faded away.


	9. Chapter 8

Ok. I just went thru this HUGE period of writer's block so plz forgive me if this chapter sux. And thanks SOOO much to ppl who reviewed this story. I luffers you guys!

Chapter Eight

Byakuya hadn't gotten much sleep. The dark circles beneath his eyes were enough of a sign, but the fact that he, the eternally composed captain, was stifling a yawn every five seconds was a clear giveaway. Something was troubling him, and his squad had some idea of what it was.

"It's got to be that girl who came with Hitomi yesterday."

"Yeah. She looked exactly like Hisana. Pretty scary, actually."

"Some voice, though…"

"Yeah-"

All the conversations were like that, all touching on the same points and breaking up abruptly when either Hitomi or the captain walked by. The two noticed the sudden silences all day, and each grew annoyed with them quickly. There is no worse feeling than walking into a room to realize that everyone was just talking about you. But those moments were nothing compared to the turmoil within Byakuya's mind. One half of him wanted to have nothing more to do with Kimiko, saying that it would only cause more heartbreak. The other side of him wanted to see her, to talk with her, to learn more about her. Both sides were still irrevocably in love with Hisana.

The day passed, and still he could find no awnser. He realized at about two in the afternoon hat he had done no work at all, and that he could do no more work until this problem was resolved. He dismissed himself early, making his way towards the only place he knew he could think clearly. His squad watched the usually incredibly self-disciplined captain go with worry in their eyes.

Kimiko woke up late, almost missing the first show of the day. Somehow, she made it up on stage in time, though not without disheveled hair and a wrinkled kimono. Her song was not sad that day; as she sang it, it sounded more confused and searching; still, it touched the hearts of all who listened. She _was _confused. The boy in her dream, her strange connection to Hisana, whoever she was: it was all too much for her to handle at once. Once she had finished the second performance of the morning, the last one until four o'clock that afternoon, she silently slipped out the door and made her way to the river, as was habit. But even as she stood on its bank, feeling the water run over her bare feet, she could find no answers. Still, she stayed there, waiting for the river to work the magic it always did.

With the help of his shunpo, Byakuya was walking along the streets of West Rukongai within minutes. He wistfully looked around as he walked slowly down the dusty street. The sun was hot and high in the sky, but he didn't feel it. He was lost in another time, watching shadows of memories superimposed on reality. He saw Hisana dancing along the streets in a peach-colored kimono, laughing and smiling as she said hello to everyone she passed. He smiled with bittersweet recollection.

And then, all of a sudden, it wasn't just a dream.

He had to look twice at the riverbank to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But there could be no mistake- the girl was wearing the same peach kimono Hisana had so often worn, torn and mended messily in all the same places. When he had married her, he had made her leave it behind, at the resturant where she had lived. It was as if he had stepped into the past. Even as the girl turned to face him, he was sure beyond all logic it must be Hisana. Only she could look so small, so delicate, and so beautiful in the daytime sun. He wanted to run to her, to hold her, to never let go; but her words stopped him just in time.

Kimiko had seen the striking sillhouete of the Shinigami captain against the sun, and had been momentarily blinded by the light before she recognized him. "Byakuya." she thought involuntarily. No, that wasn't right. It was Captain Kuchki. She wasn't that familiar with him and she hoped she never would be; the name had seemed to spring up in her mind, out of her control. She ignored the thought, not thinking much of it. And then she said the first thing that came to her mind, her words dripping with disdain,

"Go home, Captain Kuchki."


	10. Chapter 9

IM SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A CHAPTER IN FOREVER- I WAS OUT OF TOWN WITHOUT MY COMPUTER PLZ FORGIVE ME

Chapter Nine

Kimiko woke up the next morning a little more composed than the day before, her thoughts more in place, having come up with an explanation for her dream. It was just that- a dream- one brought on by and including the strange events of the day. The fact that the boy was in her dream was just a reaction to seeing him in her head (a phenomenon she could not explain, and had chosen to forget) and the connection to the name Hisana was just a reaction to hearing whispers behind her back at the court of pure souls. She convinced herself that was all that was going on, and dismissed the entire matter.

Byakuya strolled along the cold morning streets of Rukongai with his hands in his pockets, again lost in thought; but even distracted, he did not let down his guard. His face was as cold as ice, and he gathered curious and wary gazes as he walked through the streets. though he wore a long, light green coat instead of his normal captain's coat, he still put out an oppressive, powerful presence. People backed away from him as he passed.

Finally, he found the place he was looking for- a two-story restaurant with an open front. He remembered it too well, and his breath caught painfully in his throat as he saw it again. He never expected Kimiko to live in the same place Hisana once had. When he had asked around the day before, the shaky, stuttered, terrified answers he got were not very informative, but from them he had at least gleaned that she lived and worked here, in this house of so many memories. He tried to escape notice as he went in, ducking quickly into a dark corner in the back while everyone else filed in and began to take the seats in the front. The last thing he wanted was to be noticed by Kimiko. But in his haste to get away from the stage, he got close to another. Chiyo Akiba stole curious glances at the man who had just sat down in front of her, his face an unreadable mask. He seemed familiar, somehow.

And then it struck her- those dark blue eyes, the long black hair, the shielded gaze- it was unmistakable.

"Byakuya Kuchki!" she exclaimed, much to his surprise, and as he recognized the voice, trepidation. He had never gotten along with Hisana's, and now Kimiko's, guaridian. Still, his face gave away nothing.

"Yes?"

"You… What are you doing here?"

"Watching the show."

"Why? Is it because Kimiko looks like your late wife?!" she asked harshly. Byakuya winced, the comment striking him hard.

Byakuya stayed silent.

"Knew it." Akiba spat in disgust. "Still chasing after something that's long gone."

"Aren't you?" Byakuya replied.

"Why would you say that?"

"Why else would you take Kimiko in?"

"Because she's a good kid and I felt sorry for her." She was silent for a moment, and then added quietly, and more gently, "You really did love her, didn't you?"

"More than my own life." He replied simply.

Akiba was taken aback, not expecting his suddenly sincere comment. She looked back to the stage, waiting bemusedly for Kimiko to come out.

And, after a few moments, she did. She sang her song, the hauntingly beautiful song, and Akiba and Byakuya listened together. Akiba closed her eyes and just _listened, _drinking the sound in, while Byakuya could not close his eyes if he wanted to. He just watched her up on stage, her moves and her voice so alive and vibrant, and he could not look away.

She _was_ Hisana to him, and in some small corner of his mind, he was scaring himself. He _loved_ her. No, no, no… he couldn't. He couldn't. It would be betraying Hisana. He had known it was a bad idea to come see Kimiko perform; but still he could not look away from the woman he could not distinguish from his late wife. As soon as the performance was over, he raced out the door, knocking his chair over as he went. All traces of dignity were gone. Akiba watched him go, a strange feeling of pity blooming in her chest. She may not like him, but there was no doubt he really loved Hisana.


	11. Chapter 10

Hi. another chapter… hehehe we are getting into the good stuff

Chapter Ten

Hitomi stumbled along the streets of Rukongai that afternoon with panic plain on her face. She was_ late, _and the tenth squad captain was rumored to not be tolerant of such behavior; she was supposed to be picking something up from him in five minutes. Well, as long as she was in Rukongai, she might as well get a little help from a friend; she burst into the now-empty restaurant where Kimiko lived. "KIMIKO!" she yelled urgently, a call which was answered immediately by a few loud thumps and the small form of her friend stumbling down the stairs.

"What is it, Hitomi?" Kimiko questioned.

"I'm so so so so so so late please help me!" she pleaded, her words blending into each other.

"Sure…" Kimiko replied blankly.

Hitomi shoved a package into Kimko's hands and spoke rapidly. "This is for Captain Kuchki- it's more paperwork. You know where his house is, of course- can't miss it- just say you're delivering these in my place. They'll let you in." With that, she Flash stepped out of the restaurant, much to Kimiko's bewilderment. She was still processing the information for a moment after the dust from Hitomi's exit had settled; then she scowled. She was going to have to see Captain Kuchki.

Grudgingly, as the sun first began to fade, she started slowly on her journey. There were no more performances that day, so Akiba would not mind that she was gone. She of course did know where the man's "house" was, though it was much more accurate to call it a castle than anything else. It was overly austentatious, and Kimiko loathed it like everything else about Byakuya Kuchki.

'Though it does make a pretty picture, with the sun setting over it like that.' she thought wistfully. She walked in silence to the front gate in the midst of a brilliant orange sunset, the warm light draping over everything.

Unbeknownst to her, she was quite a picture herself as she walked up to the gate. On the nearly deserted street, she was a lone traveler saturated with red light that accentuated the beauty of her peach kimono and her delicate features. Her hair swept over her face in long strands, and the guards standing at the gate as she approached were fascinated by her despite themselves.

"Excuse me…" she said quietly, in a songlike voice. "I have papers to deliver to Captain Kuchki. I was sent by my friend, Hayashi Hitomi…"

"Come in." the guard in charge invited, a tall, imposing man. The story was plausible enough, and the girl looked disturbingly similar to someone he had once met; he was sure the Captain would be interested in her too. With one hand, he gestured for her to follow a young man to where Byakuya Kuchki was. The designated guard peeled off from the group and gestured for her to go up the seemingly endless stairs to the main compound on the top of the hill. Kimiko gulped and started her long hike, package held tight to her chest.

"So…" Kimiko attempted to break the silence that hung over she and her companion, the baby-faced guard. "It's unusual for Captain Kuchki to be at home at this time of day, huh?' she silently cursed for not being able to come up with any subject matter that did not involve the Captain.

"Not really. He does this around the same time every year." the guard replied openly, instantly taking a liking to this young girl. He smiled.

"Does what?"

"Spends a lot of time at home. Spends it all in the same place, too. It's kind of nice. We usually almost never get to see him, and when we do, he's always cold to us- but this time of year he's home more. He's different, too. Nicer, but…."

"But what?'

"Sadder, I guess."

She digested this information for a moment, and then came up with two questions. "Where is the one place he spends his time? And what time of year exactly is it?" she asked, and then paused. "Sorry to ask so many questions."

"Well, the first one is easy to answer." the guard said kindly. "He spends it all in one garden. It's a pretty little place, though by no means the most beautiful or magnificent here. He just stands there. I don't know, I guess it holds some significance for him, but I'm not sure why. He even eats there, and sleeps in a little room nearby, when he sleeps." The guard stopped talking, trudging up the next few steps in silence.

"What about the second question?" she prompted.

"That one… is a bit harder to answer." he admitted. "I mean, we've all realized that he stays when the plum blossoms are blooming, but the real question is why. the guards that have been here for longer all say… well, his late wife supposedly died just as the plum blossoms began to bloom, so it's kind of a way of remembering her, I suppose. But there are a lot of stories going around, so I'm not sure. I'm fairly new here."

"No, thanks. You really… were good to talk to." the guard beamed, but Kimiko didn't notice. In truth, talking to him had just raised more questions. She had not noticed how near they were to the top of the steps until they stopped talking, giving her a chance to look up; then she realized they were in truth only about ten steps from the top. She gave a crooked half-grin, and ran up the remaining steps, waiting for the now-chuckling guard at the top. Inside, her thoughts were whirling.

"This way." the guard guided her. As they walked through hallway after hallway after hallway, Kimiko lost all sense of direction, and was sure she would need help getting out. Sighing miserably, she tentatively awaited the dreaded meeting with the captain. She may feel a little sorrier for the man, but that did not mean she disliked his attitude any less. Finally, after the moon had risen high in the sky, they found their destination. A small gate led into the garden, over which the diminutive Kimiko could see only the tall, arching trunk of a plum tree. The guard waved a silent goodbye with a smile, but by the time Kimiko had opened her mouth to thank him, he was gone. Suddenly timid, she pushed open the well-oiled mahogany gate.

The garden was exquisite. A small stream ran through it, and on either side of it were small grassy expanses that ended under vibrant, flowered bushes. Three plum trees in full blossom were placed artistically around the twenty- foot square, scattering petals around in the night air. It was cool and crisp, and the white light of the moon only made the garden that more beautiful.

Byakuya Kuchki stood at the center of it all, serene as usual, but in a different way. His demeanor was softer, somehow, less sharp. Standing silently on the small bridged that stretched over the stream, looking up at the night sky, he almost forced the eye to look at him. His own eyes had changed. They were wide and thoughtful, and glazed over with memory. Also, from what Kimiko could see in the faint light of the moon, his eyes held another emotion, one entirely unexpected.

Pain.


	12. Chapter 11

Happiness- I have been waiting to write this scene for FOREVER. A song comes in later in this scene (and may I say, it took forever to find the perfect one)- when you see it come up, just press play at this link: .com/watch?v=eN-szogkzFU

the voice is a little off but I luv it anyway- it's just so pure and happy :D

Chapter Eleven

After a few moments during which Kimiko was almost afraid to speak, she gathered enough courage to address the Captain. "Um, sir…" He blinked, and slowly turned his sad eyes to her.

"Yes?' he asked, without any trace of superiority. Behind his eyes a war was going on- Kimiko's sudden appearance was a definite shock, especially during the time each year when the sense of emptiness he felt from the lack of Hisana's love was at is highest, the time of year she died. Now, the ghost of Hisana seemed to be in the garden, as much as he recognized the reiatsu of the girl as Kimiko's. He turned his eyes down rapidly even as he turned, afraid of meeting Kimiko's wide, innocent ones. Why was she here, of all places? Quickly, he composed himself and lifted his head.

"Kimiko."

"You…know my name?" Kimiko was confused. With the pain apparent in Byakuya Kuchki's eyes, she could not loathe him, at least not at that moment; it would be too cruel. She was bewildered by his strange reaction to her, but decided it was just a reaction to her interrupting his mourning and left it at that.

"Yes." he stated, in a tone that prohibited questions.

"Package for you, sir… Hitomi was supposed to deliver it, but she was late for something and asked if I could help. Sorry…"

"It's fine." he replied shortly.

Curious despite herself, and lacking a guide, Kimiko could not just leave. So, instead of standing there in silence, she decided to ask a few questions. She twiddled her thumbs as she asked quietly, "What is this place?'

Byakuya's breath caught in his throat, the unexpected question startling him. "It-It's where… I met my wife." he stuttered.

"Really? How did you meet her?" she asked, her inquisitiveness overtaking her.

Feelings rose up in Byakuya one after another as he stared at the girl that looked so much like Hisana, the girl who stood there with expectant, bright eyes. His stone heart weakened under her happy gaze; he had not seen that face, the smiling face of Hisana- no, it was Kimiko- in so long. Even now, after years training himself to become impassive and insensitive in order to push away the pain of losing her, it still stirred up the same feelings as before. Unable to resist, he began to explain.

"It was fifty or sixty years ago, at this time of year. She came into my life with the plum blossoms… and left with them too, I guess. It was a sunny day, and I was training ouside," he paused and chuckled sadly, savoring the memory. "She fell out of a tree. I remember it was really hot, and all of a sudden she was just _there_, sitting in front of me with leaves in her hair. I didn't know what to think. Then she just gave me this big grin and asked me my name. I demanded to know what she was doing in the tree, but she just smiled and told me it was a secret. We got to talking, though; turns out she was visiting a friend who was a maid here, and had somehow gotten up in that tree. To this day, I still don't know what she was doing up there. It's just another thing about her I didn't know."

He suddenly looked so sad, and Kimiko was struck with a sudden urge to reach out and comfort him, which she resisted. He looked so lonely up on that bridge, and for the first time Kimiko wondered if his unforgiving demeanor wasn't just a device to push the world away to avoid more pain. Strangely, she began to feel sorry for him- not just sorry in the amount that was normal, but a kind of sympathy that reached down inside her and struck a chord in her heart. She was bewildered by the sudden feeling that grew inside her, unconsciously resisting it.

Byakuya continued. "She sang to me, too. It was beautiful; I will never forget that song. It was the first time I heard her sing, though definitely not the last. It was probably when I first… began to fall in love with her." He stopped speaking with a sense of finality, and for a moment everything was silent.

Then, with a feeling of _rightness, _Kimiko began to speak. She relaxed, letting her instincts take over. They guided her to say the kidou thatstarted the music, a single violin, and then for her to begin to sing a song that she felt she had heard before, though she could not remember where. The melody was pure, and her words firm. As she sang, she did not even know what she was singing, though the words came into her mouth involuntarily, smooth as water. She let each one out happily, losing awareness of her surroundings and eventually closing her eyes.

lalala uta wo utaou

kao age kokoro no mama utaou

akirame ja ikenai

dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta

dare ni mo makenai

yume ga aru

arukidasou mune hatte

watashi dake no michi ga aru

shinjiru no saho n ta sa

dakai yama ga ja noshite mo

ganbatte nori koe yo

watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so

She opened her eyes to find herself staring into Byakuya's. They were wide with a mixture of hope and shock, a combination that Kimiko found irrationally terrifying; the spell that the song had woven was instantly broken. She backed up a few steps, and stumbled out the gate without a backward glance, where she ran immediately into the guard who had taken her to the garden before. He had come back to retrieve her; Byakuya watched her go with pain stabbing through his heart.

The song she had just sung was the one Hisana had sung to him in the same garden, so many years ago.


	13. Chapter 12

Sigh… I have lost motivation. waaahh… but I hav 2 finsh this. I will. Eventually. in the meantime I am going to start another fanfic…

Darkchocol18807… I apologize. But I am a RenRuki fan.

Chapter Twelve

Byakuya stared at the gate until it stopped swinging, and after that followed Kimiko's reiatsu with his mind until he could feel it no longer. After that, he just let her face, and the song she sang, linger in his head, filling it up. He felt suddenly weak, leaning on the bridge's railing for support. He didn't have a clue what was going on, and it was tearing him apart.

Even now that he knew there was no doubt that there was a connection between Kimiko and Hisana, he was still restless and unsatisfied. There were too many questions- too many mysteries. It was if Hisana had come back to life without her memories- and without her feelings. That part was the worst. Then it hit him- the only person who might have some idea who- or what- Kimiko was.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

With that thought, he used shunpo and flashed out of the garden, leaving nothing behind but a wispy puff of smoke. He didn't care who saw him at that moment. All he cared about right then was finding answers; and if he was lucky, internal peace as well. As he leapt over the roofs of Seireitei, he was nothing more than a shadow in the corners of peoples' sight, if they saw him at all. He had a purpose and a destination- he advanced towards them with single-minded determination. At about midnight, when the moon was at its zenith, he stood breathlessly in front of the twelfth squad gate, a tall, intimidating arch. He only realized how far he had run after standing there for a second. He was breathing heavily, and his legs were shaking. It was a long run for even him, one exceptionally skilled in shunpo.

From behind him, a light, crisp voice rang out. "Captain Kuchki." it said. Byakuya whirled around to see Nemu standing about ten feet away with inhumanly perfect posture. When he could see her properly, she gave a small bow and spoke again as Byakuya struggled to compose himself. "Come in. We've been expecting you."

"Expecting me?" He asked in a monotone, dreadfully curious but not showing it. What was that supposed to mean?

"Yes." Nemu replied matter-of-factly, not elaborating on the theme. Byakuya accepted that for the moment, not willing to put down his mask of indifference in front of her. She wasn't Hisana- he wasn't altogether comfortable around her. She led him through a wide, bland grey stone courtyard and into a large, square building at the other end. He was enveloped in darkness almost immediately- the inside of the building was cold and black, lit only occasionally by small, blue floating lights. Nemu seemed accustomed to the darkness, leading Byakuya through a series of turns and hallways with the ease of someone who had taken the route many times. He followed solemnly; he had never liked the dark much, because Hisana didn't like it. The dark reminded him of her, and how she used to cling to him when she was scared, just grabbing onto his kimono with both delicate hands. It made him happy that he could protect her just by being there. But now she was gone, and the dark held nothing but ghosts of memories.

Eventually they came to a large door, outlined in blue dots. Nemu pulled it open and executed a short bow in the doorway. "Mayuri-Sama. Captain Byakuya Kuchki is here to see you."

"Yes, I know." a voice drawled from inside the room. "Nemu, go away. Captain Kuchki, come in." Byakuya complied, walking into the room with rhythmic steps. Mayuri was sitting in a black chair in front of a multitude of screens that blue characters ran across in continuous streams, back facing Byakuya. He waved his hand nonchalantly as he spoke. "I suppose you're here about the Kimiko/Hisana issue."

Byakuya's eyes opened in shock. "W-What?" he stuttered. "H-How…"

"Why else would you come here in such a state?"

"B-but-" Byakuya stuttered, but then accepted Mayuri's statement and struggled to regain his composure. Mayuri was obsessed with knowing everything- he supposed it was only natural he would know about the Kimiko/Hisana issue.

"Well, it's only natural I should know about that particular issue in extreme detail, because I created it."

"What?!" Byakuya could not stop himself from exclaiming in shock.

"Please be quiet and let me explain." Snapped Mayuri. Byakuya complied, taking a weak step backward.

"Well, she was part of a series of experiments a while back involved with bringing people back to life; her soul was, I mean. I gathered the spiritual particles of her soul, and experimented with them over a prolonged period of time, and eventually I succeeded in bringing her soul back to life, along with a few others. However, the one side effect I have not been able to cure, to this day, is loss of memory." he muttered to himself for a few seconds, apparently frustrated, then looked back up at Byakuya. "What are you still doing here? Nemu is waiting outside to take you out. Go away." He turned back to the computers and began to type on a small keyboard suspended in front of him. Feebly, Byakuya stepped backward and then turned around to follow Nemu back through the labyrinth of hallways. His mind was blank, not able to process the information he had just been given. He and Nemu eventually came into the light again, beaming down on them in a bright wave. Nemu left him standing there dumbly. Then, as he was about to put one forward to take the first step across the courtyard, it hit him.

Hisana was alive.


End file.
